


Owl Café

by NinaKuni



Series: Hello and Welcome to the College AU [22]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Gen, yogscast college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2612507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaKuni/pseuds/NinaKuni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wednesdays were chaos. Wednesdays were when the Hat Boys worked the café. They would arrive late, get ice cream everywhere, burst out into song, and get orders wrong. It was a miracle they still <i>had</i> their job</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owl Café

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to keep everyone waiting for a series update. Here's the Owl Café because most students hang out here.

They all took turns working at the Owl Café; Lomadia's cousins couldn't always work around the clock.

Lomadia, Nano, and Ridge took up Monday nights after their classes. Ridge would busy himself with the self-serve ice cream; the easiest job, in their opinion. He was ridiculous, always letting the harder jobs go to the girls. Nano worked the register, shouting out orders to Lomadia who was at the coffee makers.

Regular costumers came on regular days. Honeydew would stick around for a little while, hiding in the café with Xephos' laptop and talking to the girls. Will would hide from Parvis in between classes sometimes, doing his class work without many distractions. Sometimes, Lomadia had to tell him to leave as she locked up at night, long after everyone else went home. Benji would hide from Strippin and his friends, as he couldn't take them any longer.

Mondays were very hidden days.

Tuesdays were when Sips, Zoey, and Parv would work. Sips would usually find one of his friends and slack off, grouching at the register, as he couldn't take the happiness of the other two. Zoey's girlfriend would come in a lot, and the two would talk the whole time. Zoey would pour over the counter when she was supposed to be making drinks and finding bakery goods. Parv would bounce around behind the counter, grinning and laughing and taking over the register since Sips wasn't doing his job.

Wednesdays were chaos. Wednesdays were when the Hat Boys worked the café. They would arrive late, get ice cream everywhere, burst out into song, and get orders wrong. It was a miracle they still _had_ their job. Turps would come in on some Wednesdays. Sips was never with him, vowing that he wouldn't step anywhere near the café unless he had to (a.k.a. if it was Tuesday).

Lalna, Xephos, and Will worked Thursdays purely to pick up Wednesday's slack. They got orders right, cleaned up their messes, and _didn't_ break into song. Lalna was just the right sort of bubbly; always cheerful enough to cover for Will's grouchy attitude. He was hanging around Sips, maybe he was rubbing off on the alien. Xephos was either ready to start the day, or ready to murder someone when they ordered a double chocolate chip non-fat mocha with white mocha sauce. They cleaned up pretty well.

Fridays were when the Minutes entered the building. Ravs and Minty didn't need a third person (though Martyn happily joined them anyways). Minty worked the coffee makers, as she was quick and accurate. Martyn was at the register, smiling and greeting everyone. He started off their shift by giving his usual order to a tired-looking Toby, and a twilight purple-haired Kaeyi. Ravs, though not quite as good as his younger sister, got orders out to the right people in an proficient amount of time. Maybe one day they would open their own restaurant.

Lomadia's two cousins and Nilesy worked on the weekends. Nilesy was surprisingly quick on his feet and worked fast through orders. People normally left paying good tips with smiles on their faces. Lomadia normally came by on Saturdays to play chess or chat with Nilesy, if he wasn't back in the staff room screwing around with his DartCraft magic since he didn't his room in the magic shack was less than unsafe.  
All in all, the Owl Café ran pretty well.


End file.
